How to Thank a Warlock
by outfaircandle
Summary: Merlin's magic has left the townspeople of Camelot rather unsettled. They take the matter into their own hands and end up having to deal with one very angry King Arthur...


This is my second fic ever so I'm still working out all of the kinks! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin!**

* * *

A week after Merlin revealed his magic to the court and to the whole of Camelot, Arthur noticed a sudden increase in the number of necklaces around the castle. Maids in the hallways, stable boys cleaning horses and even George, the royal backup manservant who never would wear anything out of protocol, had them on. Arthur wondered whether if it was because there was an irresistible sale on them in the market or maybe it was because people wanted to celebrate the fact that Camelot survived the latest magical attack. He didn't look closely enough, however, to notice the strange etchings on each of the necklaces. These were not simply necklaces; they were amulets of protection, more specifically protection against magic. Merlin's magic. The man had revealed it in heat of battle during an attack on Camelot. Arthur had easily accepted his magic but his people had not.

The rebuilding of the damaged lower towns and castle walls took the majority of the next month and Arthur hardly ever saw his clumsy manservant except for at mealtimes. Merlin was busy helping the injured and sick of the lower town and with the reconstruction using his magic while Arthur was overseeing the whole business. He didn't see Merlin often enough to notice a change in his usually cheerful expression nor the excessive amount of weight he lost during that time. He didn't even notice that there was something off until Gaius came to his chambers one evening to see if he knew more information about Merlin's whereabouts.

"Good evening, sire. I was wondering whether Merlin was around."

"Sorry, Gaius. I haven't seen him since he brought me dinner three hours ago. He said he had chores to do and left. Is he not back in his room by now?"

"No, sire. I saw him heading down to the kitchens several hours ago to get your meal and haven't seen him since. None of the kitchen maids or night servants know where he is and I'm getting worried. "

"Have you tried the tavern?" Arthur replied with a smirk. He expected Gaius to laugh at this suggestion but found that the man looked rather guilty.

"Yes, sire. I asked Sir Gwaine and he said that Merlin hasn't been to the tavern in months. Sir Leon said he wasn't in the armory and the laundry lady said he wasn't washing your clothes. I tried his usual spot in the east turret but he wasn't there either."

Arthur could tell that Gaius was rather worried about Merlin and tried to placate the man.

" If he's not back by morning I'll send Gwaine and Elyan out to look for him. He's not at Guinevere's is he?"

"No, she told me that he hasn't been by hers for dinner for a month either. She and I are worried about him. He rarely sleeps or eats anymore and I don't think I've ever seen him look so somber in all the time he's been at Camelot."

Arthur thought this statement over. He hadn't noticed that much of a change in Merlin other than the normally chatty man had been rather quiet since he revealed his magic. He would have thought Merlin to be happy that the king of Camelot had so easily accepted the fact that he had magic. Maybe one of his family members had taken ill?

"Is Hunith well, Gaius? Maybe he's worried about her."

"She's fine, sire. I got a letter from her last week telling me she's doing very well and wants to thank you for accepting Merlin's magic. I don't think that's what's bothering him. "

"Maybe he's just on a walk somewhere. If he turns up in the morning for my breakfast, I'll ask and if not I'll send people out to search for him."

"Thank you Arthur."

With that, Gaius turned and left Arthur's chambers. Arthur settled down in his bed but didn't sleep very well that night, worried that something bad had happened to Merlin.

The next morning, he was woken up by a very tired looking Merlin. Arthur was pleased to see that Merlin, other than looking exhausted, seemed fine.

"Merlin! Where were you last night? Gaius almost had a fit he was so worried over you. I was going to send people to find you if you didn't come in this morning."

At this Merlin looked slightly guilty. In truth, he had gone out to the lake last night, hoping to find some peace. The lake had been quiet and nice, but had helped him very little.

"I just went for a short walk, sire. There's no need to worry about me. Do you want me to help you get dressed sire? There's a house in the lower town that needs repair and I promised I would help."

"No, Merlin. You can go, I'll dress myself. Are you coming back at lunchtime?"

"George will bring you lunch today, sire. The damage is extensive and will take most of the day to repair it. "

"You're dismissed then. Don't forget to eat though. Can't have people talking about my personal servant's appearance now, can we?"

Merlin's eyes flashed with a brief pain before he left. Arthur dressed quickly, intent on following Merlin to see why he looked so upset. He would get to the bottom of this because he owed Merlin. There would be no Camelot to fix and no king to serve breakfast to without him. Arthur felt guilty that he hadn't noticed the dark shadows under Merlin's eyes nor the way his clothes hung off his body as if they were too loose. There was something going on with his manservant and Arthur was going to get to the bottom of it.

Arthur followed the warlock out of the castle and into the lower town, skirting the streets to avoid the rubble that was still present there. His manservant kept close to the edge of the streets, avoiding looking at the multitude of people that were carrying buckets and bricks to help with the reconstruction effort. Arthur was stopped several times by the people to be thanked and he brushed them off briefly in order not to lose sight of Merlin. He noticed that people flinched when Merlin walked by and several held on tighter to their necklaces around their necks. This strange behavior intrigued Arthur. Why were people acting so suspicious around Merlin? Merlin was one of the kindest people he had ever known and Arthur didn't know what he could have done to make these people so scared of him. Unfortunately, his train of thought was interrupted by a very cheerful looking Sir Gwaine.

"Morning, princess. Lovely day to be helping out your people is it not?"

Arthur glared at Gwaine as Merlin hastily turned a corner.

"Shut up Gwaine. I'm busy. Go do whatever you do every day. "

"Ooh. Princess is a bit touchy this morning. Who are you stalking anyway? Guinevere? Another fair maiden?"

Arthur shot Gwaine an angry look. Gwaine grinned cheekily.

"Touched a nerve didn't I. Stalking women is a bad habit Arthur. They don't take to kindly to it. Wait, is that Merlin?" Sure enough, the man in question appeared again in Arthur's line of sight.

" As much as I love chatting with you Gwaine, I have to go."

With that, Arthur ran closer to Merlin, hoping not to lose him again. He caught sight of a collapsed house and a rather bedraggled looking group of people standing outside it, trying to figure out how they were going to rebuild it. Gwaine had followed Arthur to the house and they both stood farther back, Arthur looking for Merlin and Gwaine trying to figure out what Arthur was doing.

"Why are we hiding, Arthur? There are no girls here." Merlin appeared again in their line of sight. "Oh, we're watching Merlin aren't we? I'm glad you finally realized something was wrong with him. Been trying to get him to talk for weeks and haven't succeeded. The man clams up like a shell when I ask what's bothering him."

"Shut up Gwaine. Yes, I'm trying to figure out whats going on but with you blathering on, we'll never find that out now, will we?"

Gwaine decided Arthur was right and went quiet. They both watched as Merlin walked over to the man who owned the house and started gesturing and pointing at the house. The man nodded slightly and Merlin held out both his hands towards the house, chanting a spell. His eyes turned gold and the rubble and debris cleared, leaving an empty square of dirt where the ruins of a house had been moments before. The wife of the man owning the house screamed when what remained of her life's work disappeared in a flash of gold.

"How dare you take away my house, you sorcerer! If King Uther were here he would have you burned and you deserve nothing less! That house was everything I owned and you just made it disappear with your…with your magic!" The last comment was spat out at Merlin.

At this, Merlin looked away, guilt and sadness etched into his face. Other townspeople had started to arrive at the scene and were shouting and yelling at Merlin, who made no move to defend himself. Gwaine and Arthur listened as the people grew angrier, thinking Merlin had destroyed the house and was trying to gain the land for himself or enchant them into believing that he owned the land.

"_Filth!"_

"_Scum!"_

"_I hope you burn one day, sorcerer!"_

"_Enchanted the king and now his people! Don't know why King Arthur doesn't banish him."_

"_Go back to the devil where you came from!"_

Merlin stood there as if he were accustomed to the angry people. Arthur was furious. These people didn't realize all that Merlin was doing for them. The cleanup effort that should have taken years was almost finished in a month. The only reason these people were alive, their field's intact, their shops unharmed was because of the man they were shouting at. It was very unfair. They thanked Arthur every day for his efforts in the cleanup when really it was Merlin, who they currently were angrily jeering at, who they needed to thank.

The angry crowd had doubled in size and now approached Merlin who had begun chanting another spell to rebuild the house. The brick structure slowly built its way up, sturdier and better than it had been before it was destroyed. The people had barely noticed the newly built house and had begun to descend upon the weary warlock, causing Merlin to fall to the ground. The children, and later adults began to kick and punch the helpless man, who was too exhausted from his efforts to rebuild the house to defend himself. The noise had increased tenfold and people peered out from windows, egging the angry townspeople on.

"Stop this now!"

Arthur's furious voice rose above all of the others. He and Gwaine had stepped out into the open and had drawn their swords when the crowd had gotten out of hand. Arthur was livid, his face red and his eyes cold. The people looked in surprise at their king and several took a step back from the gleaming blade that was turned towards them. A brave soul spoke up.

"Your majesty! This man has enchanted us and was causing us harm. He promised us that he would fix this house today but he tore it down instead! He wants to take over Camelot! He should be burned!"

The crowd cheered at the last statement but went silent when they looked at their king's face. Even Morgana would have cringed in fear at the look Arthur was giving the people. It was a godlike fury written in the lines and edges of his features. Sir Gwaine had a similar look but had decided to see to Merlin instead of dealing with the people. He too stepped back upon looking at Arthur's face, hoping that he would never see it again. When the king spoke, his voice was cold and flat, clashing with the passionate look on his face.

"Have you people not turned around to see the house yet? You didn't even give him a chance to finish working before you descended on him like a pack of dogs. This man has done so much for you and this is how you repay him? I have never been more ashamed to be king of Camelot than I am now. This man should be honored and praised and yet here he is, broken and beaten because you all were idiotic enough not to look past his magic to see his actions. Merlin is a better man than I will ever be and a better person than any of you. He gave Camelot his heart and his magic and this is how we repay him. You are lucky that he would be angry at me if I killed the lot of you because if not for him you would all be dead or banished!"

The king motioned at Gwaine to come forward carrying a rather limp and dirty Merlin. They made their way back to the castle, walking as quickly as Merlin could. People had evidently heard of the mishap in the town because they moved to avoid the angry king, worried knight and helpless servant making their way to the physician's chambers. They soon arrived to find a worried looking Gwen and terrified looking Gaius waiting for them. Gaius directed Gwaine to set Merlin on the cot near the fire. Gwaine supported Merlin as Gaius plied him with various potions and as his broken ribs were bound. Merlin remained quiet and unresponsive for the most part during the process, only responding when Gaius asked him medical questions. Gwaine carried Merlin upstairs to his room and emerged to find Arthur talking quietly to Gaius. Gwen had gone up to sit with Merlin.

"Gaius, why are people like that towards him? I think it's been going on for weeks now and he seems so resigned to it. How could they treat him like that?"

"They are simply afraid Arthur. They have known Merlin a long time and learning that he has magic makes them think he's been enchanting them for years. Your father did a good job instilling fear of magic into the people and what you saw today is a result of that."

Arthur's anger had long since abated and his face took on a rather somber expression.

"Why did Merlin not fight back? He knew they were going to hurt him but he just stood there."

"He didn't want to harm them. He thinks that if he defends himself his magic will get out of hand and he will end up hurting someone. I think the response he's gotten from revealing his magic has brought out his worst fears and he doesn't know how to deal with it. You've seen him. He's wasting away to skin and bones and more often than not wakes up from nightmares. I'm worried about him. "

"How can he think that? He knows that all he's done has been for good and that the only reason any of us are here is because of him," Arthur retorted angrily. He was afraid for Merlin and understood all too well the soul-deep guilt that penetrated his manservant. He too had killed men for 'good' and sometimes it felt as if he was the bad guy. Arthur couldn't imagine adding the aspect of having magic on top of an already large guilt complex.

"He has very little confidence when it comes to using his magic in front of others. He was taught to hide it from the time he could talk and he has faced years of discrimination towards his kind. "

"Can I talk to him Gaius?"

Gaius nodded and Arthur walked into the little room upstairs, where Merlin was lying on his bed, face wet with tears. Gwen was sitting next to him, tracing circles on the back of his hand, singing to him softly. Gwaine was sitting on the other side, having left Gaius and Arthur to discuss Merlin alone. Merlin himself was a pathetic sight, his top half naked and covered in bandages, bruises on his face marring the sad expression beneath. Arthur's heart went out to the young man who had suffered so much for his good heart.

"Guinevere, Gwaine, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?"

"Sure, princess. Don't upset him though or I'll see to it that your life is miserable." Gwaine and Gwen left reluctantly, promising Merlin they'd be back later to sit with him. Arthur took over Gwen's spot on the chair and found Merlin's eyes glued to his face.

"Do you think I'm a monster,Arthur?" The conversation eerily echoed a similar one with Gaius years back.

"I could never Merlin. You shouldn't either."

"But your people hate me now. For weeks and weeks I've tried to help them but they curse and yell at me and hold their charms tightly to ward off evil when I'm around. I don't know what else to do," Merlin's voice cracked at the end, hinting at the desperation that was evident in his eyes. Arthur's pitying glance deepened.

"Don't think that Merlin. They're just cowards who have been taught that accepting magic leads to death. You have helped this kingdom out far more than they ever know and even though they won't admit it they are grateful. I'm grateful. I could never ask for a better friend or a better person to be in command of such powerful magic. I owe everything that I am to you and so does this kingdom. The people will come around eventually. I know it."

"But it's so hard Arthur," Merlin replied, eyes flashing in pain. Arthur knew that Merlin must be so very broken to admit to defeat and to weakness.

"That's why you have me and the rest of your friends to help. I'll support you and soon the people will to."

Arthur clasped Merlin's weak hand between two of his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Merlin's expression brightened just a bit and he gave a short smile.

"If I have to rely on you for help, who knows what will happen to me next," Merlin replied jokingly and Arthur's heart lifted.

"Get some rest Merlin, the floors in my chambers are rather dirty and I expect you to wash them tomorrow…without magic!"

Arthur left the room remembering all those years ago when he had said something similar after Merlin had drunk poison for him. He smiled at the memory and went down to the main chamber to tell Gwen and Gwaine that Merlin was resting. He gave a quick nod to Gaius and then left to his own chambers to get some sleep.

The next day Merlin was still sore and tired but mostly healed thanks to his magic. Gaius knew he felt cooped up in that tiny room of his and so he asked Gwaine (who had been hovering outside Merlin's door all night) if he would mind taking Merlin for a walk outside. Gwaine readily agreed and supported the slightly weak Merlin out to the steps of the castle. It was a lovely sunny day and Merlin closed his eyes at the pleasure of the sun hitting his pale skin. People walking by gave him strange looks, this time out of pity rather than fear, and several came up to him to thank him for his help in rebuilding their houses. Evidently having a king guilt trip his people made them start feeling rather ashamed of their actions. Merlin didn't think that anyone listened to what that clotpole of a king said in the first place but he guessed that having banishment looming over your head made gave people little choice but to obey his commands.

Gwaine was chatting idly to him, glancing over occasionally to make sure Merlin wasn't falling asleep or in too much pain. He looked out on the bright courtyard contentedly. A small family was walking by, with a little girl trailing behind, and she ran up to Merlin suddenly.

"Excuse me, Sir Merlin. My mum says that you've got magic. Could you show me a trick?"

Merlin looked down at her in surprise. He smiled warmly at the curious little girl.

"I'm not a knight, my lady, but I couldn't deny a princess her wish could I? May I present you with a bouquet of flowers?"

At that, his eyes flashed gold and a bloom of purple flowers sprung from his hands. He presented it to the little girl with great gusto.

"My lady. A token of my affection for one as beautiful as you," Merlin winked at her charmingly. She giggled in response and ran over to her mum to show her the flowers.

"Look mum, look! Sir Merlin gave me flowers and called me a princess! He just went all gold and then they appeared!"

Her mother turned to look at Merlin critically. Merlin smiled and the woman laughed heartily.

"That's very nice dear. Sir Merlin must be such a gentleman to give you such nice flowers."

"Oh he is mum! He called me my lady and everything! Can I go sit with him?"

"If he says yes," the mother looked over at Merlin for an answer. Gwaine was grinning next to him, trying to hold in his laughter. Merlin smiled and felt better than he had in a long time.

"I'd be honored if her ladyship would grace me with her presence. Your mum can come back when she's finished with her shopping."

The woman turned to leave and the little girl ran up to Merlin and sat in his lap. Merlin grunted at the sudden strain on his ribs but didn't ask her to leave. He began to tell her stories of adventures that he and Arthur had been on, drawing pictures in smoke that he had conjured up. Soon, lots of other children were clustered around him, watching with awe at the warlock's magic. Little did Merlin know, but the king of Camelot was also watching from his window, smiling idiotically at the fact that his manservant was happy.

The End.


End file.
